staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
09 Października 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5170 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5170); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5171 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5171); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Samospis przez internet - film instruktażowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 08:15 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 10. Zwierzęta przed obiektywem (Marine Mammals. The Making Of) - txt.str.777 26'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:Luc Jacquet; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Britannia High - odc. 5 (.); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 5/18 - Ostatnia szansa - txt str.777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:55 Wielka wędrówka ludzkości - cz. 5 Ameryka (Human Journey. Americas.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Zacisze gwiazd - Jacek i Andrzej Zielińscy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Jan Paweł II - odc. 1, Młodość (Pope John Paul II, ep. 1) - txt.str.777 ; serial kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006); reż.:John Kent Harrison; wyk.:Jon Voight, Cary Elwes, James Cromwell, Ben Gazzara, Christopher Lee, Wenanty Nosul, Daniele Pecci, Vittoria Belvedere, Giuliano Gemma; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Jan Paweł II - odc. 2, Powołanie (Pope John Paul II, ep. 2) - txt.str.777 ; serial kraj prod.Polska, Włochy, USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Małe dranie - odc. 5; talk-show; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 4/13 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:25 Wściekłe gary - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 108; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Przygoda Trybika, odc. 216 (Clockwork's power play); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:50 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Rajdowe Samochodowe MP - Rajd Dolnośląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Słowo ks. Abp Kazimierza Nycza na Dzień Papieski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:25 Hit na sobotę - Skarb narodów: Księga Tajemnic (National Treasure: Book of Secrets) - txt.str.777 119'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:John Turteltaub; wyk.:Nicholas Cage, Diane Kruger, Justin Bartha, John Voight, Harvety Keitel; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Męska rzecz... - Podwójne uderzenie (Double Impact); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - 4400 s. IV - odc. 6/13 (4400 s. IV odc. 6/13 The Marked); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: USA - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: USA - Polska ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:05 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: USA - Polska ( II poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:15 Kino nocnych marków - Narzeczona (Kiss the Bride) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Vanessa Parise; wyk.:Amanda Detmer, Sean Patrick Flannery, Brooke Langton, Vanessa Parse; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 ZOO Story; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Trzeba się dobrze spisać; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Człowiek wśród ludzi; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Maszyna zmian - Ostatni raz; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:35 Poezja łączy ludzi - Vermeer (Wisława Szymborska); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 M jak miłość - odc. 764; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 765; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 465 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 466 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 39 - Dziewica; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 40 - Jezus futerkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Rozmowa Dwójki: laureaci nagrody Totus; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Anakonda - Polowanie - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (11) gość: Ewa Wencel; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 41 - Wycieczka; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 42 - Trzy szóstki; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (103); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (43); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 TOTUS 2010; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:45 Słowo na niedzielę; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:50 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - kulisy - (4); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wielka draka o dzieciaka - (4); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - kulisy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 U Pana Boga w ogródku - odc. 3/12 - txt.str.777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Wesele - txt.str.777 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Kamienica (Jericho Mansions) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2003); reż.:Alberto Sciamma; wyk.:James Caan, Genevieve Bujold, Jennifer Tilly, Maribel Verdu; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Młode wilki 1/2 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1997); reż.:Jarosław Żamojda; wyk.:Krzysztof Antkowiak, Anna Mucha, Jarosław Jakimowicz, Jerzy Molga, Marcin Sosnowski, Jan Nowicki, Alex Murphy, Paweł Deląg, Zbigniew Suszyński, Zdzisław Wardejn; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Marzenia Marcina Dańca; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:05 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:45 Studio F1 7:00 Grand Prix Japonii 8:00 Studio F1 8:15 Lenny - cudowny pies 9:45 Magazyn UEFA Champions League Odcinek: 7 10:15 Ewa gotuje 10:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 11 11:45 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 12 12:45 Przygody Merlina Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 2 13:45 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 187 14:45 Się kręci Odcinek: 190 15:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 263 16:45 Ludzie Chudego Odcinek: 6 17:45 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa Odcinek: 13 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 18 Sezon: 2 20:00 Stand up _ zabij mnie śmiechem Odcinek: 2 22:00 Diamentowa afera 0:05 Trzynaście duchów 2:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 551 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 617 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1368 TVN 5:55 Mango - Telezakupy 8:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 10:55 Na Wspólnej Odcinki: 1319 - 1322 Sezon: 8 12:40 Złote dziecko 14:40 Majka Odcinki: 134 - 138 17:00 Wielki Mecz 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Mam talent Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 21:40 Sposób na teściową 23:45 Łowcy umysłów 1:55 Po co spać, jak można grać? 3:10 Telesklep 3:35 Agent Cody Banks 5:35 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 07:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 11* - Wizyta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 12* - Zacieranie śladów; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 13* - Telewizja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 14* - Spłata; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 15* - Kłamstwa; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 17/42 - Jak wybuchła wojna czesko - amerykańska (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy - Jak vypukla cesko - amerycka valka); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:50 Dzika Polska - Pogadać z sóweczką; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Zmiennicy - odc. 3/15 - Dziewczyna do bicia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO 11:55 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 4/21 - Portret czyli jak być kochanym; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 13:15 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o wilku: Nie ma jak stado; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Twoje Złote Przeboje - koncert życzeń; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 14:55 Więzy krwi - odc. 18/26; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Kulturalni PL; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 M jak miłość - odc. 750; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 244; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 245; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 4 - Zawody łucznicze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:50 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Słowo ks. Abp Kazimierza Nycza na Dzień Papieski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:25 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 4/7* - Żegota; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 TOTUS 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Kino Mistrzów - Plac Zbawiciela 105'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2006); reż.:Joanna Kos-Krauze, Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Jowita Budnik, Arkadiusz Janiczek, Ewa Wencel, Jerzy Gudejko, Beata Tyszkiewicz, Beata Fudalej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Ekran z Bratkiem - Zespół "Dżamble"; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 M jak miłość - odc. 750; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 4 - Zawody łucznicze; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport; STEREO 01:55 Słowo ks. Abp Kazimierza Nycza na Dzień Papieski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:05 Czarne chmury - odc. 5/10 - Czarna sakwa; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 410 - Walentynkowa niespodzianka; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (102) Jarmark; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Złotopolscy - odc. 1097* - Spadek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kino Sąsiadów - Niedźwiadek (Medvidek) 100'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2007); reż.:Jan Hrebejk; wyk.:Natasa Burger, Zuzana Fialová, Anna Geislerová, Klára Issová; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia